


Странные отношения

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Они впервые дерутся спустя девять месяцев после того, как Джексон нахально заявляется на пороге комнаты Джебома со всем своим хламом. Привет, говорит Джексон. Теперь я, ты и 150 моих фирменных кепок будем жить вместе.





	Странные отношения

   Они впервые дерутся спустя девять месяцев после того, как Джексон нахально заявляется на пороге комнаты Джебома со всем своим хламом. Привет, говорит Джексон. Теперь я, ты и 150 моих фирменных кепок будем жить вместе. Джебом, радующийся ровно две недели одиночеству после позорного побега Ёнджэ на диван в гостиной, старается улыбаться и сдвигает свою коллекцию стоптанных кед к стене.

 

***

 

   Они — потные и уставшие — приехавшие буквально полчаса назад с концерта, орут друг на друга среди вещей Джексона, раскиданных по всем горизонтальным поверхностям их, теперь общей, комнаты.

   И Джебом ясно понимает, что вот сегодня они точно подерутся.

   Джинен осторожно просовывает нос к ним в комнату, хочет сказать что-то вроде "Да ладно, ребят, идите в душ первыми", но, услышав особо красочный оборот на тему сомнительной гетеросексуальности Джексона, округляет рот в идеальную “О” и молча прикрывает дверь.

 

   Джинен называет это «Отношения».

 

   Джебом не может подобрать правильное слово, смысл которого описывал бы все то, что между ними происходит. Но это точно не отношения, о которых Джебом читал в своих книгах. За девять месяцев внутри женщины может вырасти новый маленький человек с руками, ногами и потенциально паршивым характером.

   Внутри Джебома за эти девять месяцев вырастает раздражение, напряжение и что-то еще, чему он не может дать название.

   Это "что-то" прочно пускает корни прямо в мозгу Джебома.

 

   После неудачного движения во время репетиции в его спине окончательно пережимает грыжу, и он совсем неэстетично корчится на полу танцзала и абсолютно неприлично матерится в голос. Вокруг начинается паника, а Джексон молча обхватывает его и с силой прижимает к полу, не давая двигаться вплоть до приезда Скорой. Он выглядит убийственно серьезным и собранным. Чертов Супермэн, думает Джебом, пытаясь дышать между накатывающими волнами боли. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Джексону и видит там обещание, что всё будет хорошо, что они со всем справятся, что они еще обязательно станцуют вместе.

   Джексон помогает врачам поднять его на носилки и влезает в машину вместе с ними, но их менеджер вытаскивает его оттуда за шкирку.

   А потом Джексона становится невыносимо много.

 

   Джексон ездит к нему в больницу.

   Джексон убирается в комнате к его приезду.

   Джексон меняется с ним ярусами кровати.

   Джексон носит ему молоко в постель.

   Джексон накрывает его одеялом ночью. В апреле. Джебом едва не задыхается под утро.

 

   Джексон отсасывает Джебому в его фантазии, пока тот дрочит себе в реальности.

   А вот блевотину с пола убирать приходится уже самому.

 

   Джексон держит его за руку.

   Джексон кладет раскрытую теплую ладонь поверх корсета на спине.

   Джексон обнимает его со спины, проводит носом по затылку.

 

   Фанатки визжат.

 

   Джебом дрочит вечером в душе: пухлые губы Наён в его воображении обращаются обветренными обкусанными губами Джексона.

   Джебом видит под закрытыми веками, как белые капли растекаются по чужим губам и подбородку.

   Джебом кончает и выдыхает сквозь зубы — Джексон, блядь.

   Джебом блюет прямо на свои ступни от омерзения к себе.

   И ненависти к Джексону, конечно.

   Потому что Джебом любит женщин. Маленьких очаровательных податливых женщин, которых у него никогда не было дольше чем на одну ночь.

 

   А потом Джинен говорит, что у них — Джебома и Джексона — отношения.

   Джебом говорит Джинену, что тот ебнулся. Третья бутылка пива внутри Джинена говорит Джебому, что он не видит не то, что дальше своего носа, он не видит нихуя.

   Джебом хочет оправдаться, но чертово пиво внутри Джинена никак не может заткнуться.

 

   Ты разрешаешь спать ему в своей кровати.

   Ты разрешаешь ему трогать себя за задницу.

   Ты разрешаешь ему захламлять твою комнату.

   Ты разрешаешь ему носить твои трусы.

   Трусы носить не разрешаю, думает Джебом и дергает за колечко четвертой банки пива со вкусом клубники. Пиво открывается с приятным шипением и заливает пальцы и столешницу сладковатой пеной.

   Вот дерьмо, думает Джебом и отпивает.

   Надо с этим кончать, думает Джебом и принимает меры.

 

   Он показательно выкидывает все шмотки Джексона из комнаты.

   Он уходит спать в гостиную, когда в очередной раз находит Джексона в своей постели.

   (Ёнджэ стонет, забирает собаку и уезжает на неделю спать к брату.)

   Он бежит от Джексона по сцене, когда тот пытается одарить Джебома сладким поцелуем.

   Он покупает Джексону новый набор трусов на каждый день недели и торжественно, на глазах всей группы, швыряет пакет с подарком прямо ему в лицо.

 

   Джинен закатывает глаза и говорит, что у них двоих одни из самых странных отношений, которые он когда-либо видел. Марк молча кивает и закидывает свою ногу на его бедро, продолжая пялиться в смартфон с очередной игрушкой. Югём отводит глаза и рассматривает стену напротив. Бэм Бэм смотрит какой-то очередной гейский лакорн: пара стройных напомаженных тайцев уходят в закат, держась за руки, а потом целуются на фоне неестественно красного солнца. Джебома едва не выворачивает от этой сцены.

   Джебом смотрит на них и думает, что все они охуели.

   А Джексон шумно благодарит за брендовые боксеры от Calvin Klein и лезет обниматься.

 

   А еще Джебом больше не дрочит. Не драконит одноглазого змея. Не сбрасывает напряжение в душе.

   Он боится, что в следующий раз в его воображении Джексон решит ему вставить, а он не сможет ему отказать.

   Не сможет отказать его блядским губам, мускулистым рукам и накаченным бедрам.

 

   Черт, думает Джебом, чувствуя, как у него встает прямо во время концерта.

 

   Он как долбанный спортсмен, которым запрещают мастурбировать перед важными соревнованиями.

   Чтобы были злее, энергичнее, азартнее.

 

   Джебом не трогал себя последние два месяца, сбивая возбуждение ледяным душем.

   Джебом определенно злее, но никак не энергичнее и азартнее. У них мировой тур длится третий месяц, и он готов умереть в самолете во время очередного перелета от истощения.

   И сексуального напряжения, конечно.

   Ему 22, у него нет девчонки, а теперь и верная левая рука ему недоступна.

   Джексон чувствует тоже самое, Джебом уверен. Потому что о запрете на рукоблудие Джебому рассказывает вторая бутылка белого полусладкого внутри Джексона во время их спонтанного рандеву как-то вечером после записи альбома.

   Джексон до сих пор следует этому правилу, хотя официально он давно уже не спортсмен: вместо соревнований у него теперь сплошные концерты.

   Зато потом, когда уже можно, это просто охуенно, говорит Джексон, и откупоривает третью бутылку, хотя ему уже явно хватит.

 

   Моя девочка просто выла, когда я приезжал к ней, говорит Джексон.

   Мы обязательно с тобой должны попробовать, говорит Джексон.

   Ой, говорит Джексон, и пытается вбить пробку обратно в бутылку.

 

   Джебом делает вид, что ничего не слышит и выливает остатки соджу из стакана.

   Джебом надеется, что все не так понял.

   Джебома тошнит от отвращения.

   Джебом на миг тоже хочет попробовать.

 

   Джебом уже тогда думает, что однажды, если Джексон не прекратит все это дерьмо, они подерутся.

 

   С ним раздувают скандал в соцсетях сразу после того, как в каком-то интервью Джебом неосознанно раз за разом повторяет, что он предпочитает женщин.

   Его обвиняют в гомофобии, а у него встает каждый ебаный раз.

   Когда Джексон трогает его бедра, пока у них спрашивают каких девчонок они хотят трахать.

   Когда Джексон касается его затылка.

   Когда Джексон залезает к нему на колени во время концерта.

   А вот это уже опасно, думает Джебом, и спихивает того прямо на пол.

   Джексон неуклюже валится и зарабатывает себе вывих запястья. Ничего серьезного, но, кажется, это была последняя капля, которая убила их мнимое перемирие.

 

***

 

   Они стоят друг против друга, у Джексона туго перевязано запястье, и он раз за разом оглушающе громко спрашивает у Джебома, не охуел ли он так брыкаться.

   Это фансервис, Джебом.

   В чем твоя проблема, Джебом.

   Тебе же нравится, Джебом.

   Признайся, что ты кайфуешь, Джебом.

 

   Не трогай меня, пытается говорить спокойно Джебом.

   Никогда. Больше. Не трогай.

   Чувство вины мешается с раздражением и напряжением: его просто трясет от невозможности выговориться.

   Он же лидер.

   Он же должен решать любые проблемы конструктивно и последовательно.

   Он не может просто взять и заорать о том, что у него крепко стоит каждый раз, когда Джексон просто проводит своими руками вдоль его спины, выражая свое неуместное сочувствие.

   Но сегодня всё идет через задницу.

   Джебом не выдерживает.

   Нервы Джебома натянуты как струны контрабаса и низко гудят.

   И одна лопается. Совсем как капилляры в глазах Джебома от перенапряжения.

   Джебом орет басом, что он, в отличие от Джексона, не цвета неба, он предпочитает, чтобы его трогали женщины, твою мать.

   Джексон смотрит на него зло прищурившись.

   И Джебом точно знает, что сейчас что-то будет.

   Зря он упомянул его мать. Мать — это святое.

 

   Джексон перекатывается с пятки на носок, складывает руки на груди и выдает своим пухлым нервно обкусанным ртом информацию, которую Джебому нечем крыть.

   Что-то я не знаю ни одну длинноногую грудастую блядь с именем «Джексон», на которую ты мог бы дрочить перед сном, убийственно спокойно говорит Джексон.

   Признай, что тебе небесно-голубой тоже к лицу, говорит Джексон.

   Прекрати ломаться, говорит Джексон.

   Кровь сходит с лица Джебома, он чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, а потом начинает долбить где-то в горле.

   Ты проебался, Джебом.

   Паника застилает глаза, струны его внутреннего контрабаса лопаются одна за другой, оглушая и ослепляя.

 

   Признай, что ты пидор, слышит Джебом.

 

   И бьет Джексона в недавно проколотое ухо.

   Джексон, не ожидавший удара, отшатывается и осоловело хлопает своими огромными глазами.

   А потом звереет.

   Он тоже не дрочит последние три месяца.

   Он тоже злой и неудовлетворенный.

   Он тоже бьет Джебома.

   Кулак прилетает ему куда-то в район ключицы, Джебом охуевает от происходящего, но уже не может остановиться.

   В них запоздало просыпается азарт.

   Они валятся на пол, продолжая мутузить друг друга куда придется. Спиной Джебом чувствует брошенные кем-то кроссовки, это больно, и он пытается вывернуться из-под Джексона. Он хватает того за многострадальное красное ухо и тянет в сторону, чтобы Джексон слез с него. Но вместо этого он наклоняется ниже и бьет Джебома в нос своим лбом. Он глохнет на мгновение, а потом, словно издалека слышит, как внутри его головы что-то отвратительно влажно хрустит.

   Пиздец.

   Джебом жмурится от боли, давится кровью и начинает пинать все, до чего дотягивается. Он, наконец, спихивает с себя Джексона и нависает над ним, хаотично нанося удары. Из носа течет и заливает все вокруг красным.

   Джексон даже не пытается защититься: он тянет руки вверх и просто душит Джебома, глотая кровь, стекающую ему на лицо.

   И тут на них двоих сверху проливается хренов примиряющий импровизированный дождь.

   К ним возвращается способность видеть и слышать что-то еще, кроме друг друга.

   А вокруг четыре глотки орут прекратить.

   Марк вытягивает Джексона за плечи в одну сторону, а Джинен оттаскивает Джебома за край майки в другую. Над ними застывает в нелепой позе Бэм Бэм с вычурной ультрамодной вазой из прихожей в руках. Его взгляд испуганно мечется от одного к другому, будто Бэм опасается, что сейчас и ему прилетит пара тумаков за внеплановый холодный душ.

   В дверях топчется Югем в одном полотенце: у него глаза на мокром месте, он вооружен гелем для душа и мобильником, готовый вызывать скорую, полицию, работников психбольницы.

   Я же говорил, что сработает, мямлит Бэм Бэм.

   В гейских лакорнах всегда срабатывает, бормочет Бэм Бэм.

   Ой, вскрикивает Бэм Бэм, когда в него летит та самая неудобная кроссовка с пола, и выбегает из комнаты в обнимку с вазой, пока Джебом не подобрал с пола что-то тяжелее своего взгляда.

   Югем всхлипывает и выходит на кухню за аптечкой, придерживая полотенце.

   Красавцы, говорит Джинен.

   Вы два идиота, говорит Джинен и растирает наливающийся синяк под коленкой.

   Вы оба — голубее майского неба, припечатывает их Джинен, с перепугу переходя на диалект.

   Угу, говорит Марк и кивает.

   Точно, подтверждает Марк и кидает аптечку на пол.

   Разберитесь в своих отношениях, просит Марк и тихонько пытается вправить средний палец на место.

   Очень красноречиво.

   Все они выходят, оставив дверь широко распахнутой.

   Джебом испытывает что-то похожее на стыд и смущение, но все чувства перекрывает боль в кровоточащем носу.

   Они сидят с Джексоном по разные стороны комнаты, загнанно дышат и обтекают. На лоб Джексона прилип листок от пиона. Бэм полил их водой из-под засохшего сто лет назад букета.

   Шикарно.

   Между ними, на ничейной полосе, лежит оставленная Марком аптечка.

   Джебом шмыгает и захлебывается сгустками соленой крови.

   Они сидят и играют молча в гляделки, рассматривая как разукрасили друг друга.

   Два (недо)ебаных идиота. Джинен сотню раз прав.

   У Джексона алеет ухо, оторван рукав футболки и расцветают пурпурным цветом синяки на плечах, куда его лупил Джебом, пока тот его душил.

   На самого Джебома смотреть страшно: лицо, край майки, светлые джинсы — все залито кровью из разбитого носа. На шее стремительно краснеют следы от пальцев Джексона. Штанина, декоративно и выверено разрезанная дизайнерами, теперь совсем прозаично разодрана от щиколотки до бедра. Примерно так же лет 7 назад отец рвет ему новые дорогие джинсы, обидно обозвав бомжом.

   Джебом запрокидывает голову, пытаясь унять кровь, но только давится ею.

   Джексон пинает аптечку в его сторону.

   Джексон смотрит на него взглядом ты-сам-виноват-мудак.

   Джексон кряхтя поднимается, растирает ребра и выходит из спальни.

   Джебом роется в аптечке, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, чем остановить кровь. Адреналин спал, и от невыносимой боли в спине у него слезятся глаза. Он разгрызает две таблетки обезболивающего, кривится от горечи и пытается трясущимися руками развернуть упаковку с бинтом, чтобы уже что-нибудь запихнуть себе в нос и остановить этот кровавый фонтан.

   За этим занятием его застает вернувшийся Джексон: у него в руках два пакета замороженных овощей и чудодейственная мазь от синяков, которую ему привозит мать из Китая в огромных количествах.

   Он садится совсем близко — их голые колени касаются друг друга. Джебом начинает отползать спиной к кровати, но Джексон тянет его за плечо обратно, а потом аккуратно заставляет лечь на пол. Он вытягивает из рук Джебома пачку с бинтом и раздирает ее зубами.

   Ебаный позер, думает Джебом.

   Как ты меня заебал, думает Джебом.

   Мне, блядь, больно, говорит Джебом вслух, когда Джексон обтирает ему лицо своей испорченной футболкой.

   Он сворачивает бинт в несколько раз, смачивает в перекиси и запихивает получившиеся тампоны Джебому в нос. В носу ужасно печет. Сверху Джексон устраивает обернутый в полотенце замороженный пакет со спаржей и кладет на него ладонь.

   Второй пакет с заморозкой он прижимает к своему уху.

   Вид у них как у пятилеток, не поделивших машинку в саду.

   Они сидят так в тишине, пока с пакетов не начинает течь вода.

   Джинен заглядывает к ним, обводит взглядом поле боя и сообщает благие вести — ванна свободна.

   Джинен говорит, что им, идиотам, нужно обсудить то, что тут произошло. И никому больше не стоит ничего знать об этом.

   Джинен швыряет в них парой голубых полотенец.

   Джебом выставляет вверх средний палец, выражая протест.

   Джексон кидает в Джинена второй кроссовкой.

   Как всегда промахивается.

   Джебом убирает промокшее полотенце с пакетом с лица, и морщась, вытаскивает из носа раздувшиеся красные бинты. Остатки крови стекают по губам и подбородку.

   Джексон холодными пальцами ощупывает его нос с обеих сторон и облегченно шепчет — кости целы.

   Идем, говорит Джексон.

   Поговорим, выдыхает Джексон.

   Расставим все точки над i, решает за них двоих Джексон и тянет Джебома с пола, придерживая под поясницей.

   Джебом чувствует себя так, будто его ведут на бойню.

   Джебом совсем не готов обсуждать то, что Джинен называет странными отношениями.

   Джебом надеется до последнего, что у Джексона иссякнет решимость где-то по дороге в ванну.

 

   Они хромают до ванной практически обнявшись, а потом Джексон с пинка открывает им дверь, проталкиваясь боком внутрь.

   Он сдирает с Джебома запачканную майку и аккуратно выворачивает его из корсета, опоясывающего спину.

   Под майкой показываются синеющие пятна завтрашних синяков, и Джексон с виноватым взглядом закусывает губу.

   Джебом, не глядя на него, стаскивает с себя остатки брендовых джинсов и прямо в трусах шлепает под душ.

   Он включает воду и чувствует, как за спиной под струи становится Джексон.

   И начинает выяснять их странные отношения.

   Расставлять точки над i.

   Обсуждать, что сейчас произошло.

 

   Место пиздец подходит для конструктивного диалога.

 

   Джебом стоит лицом к стенке душа и слышит, как Джексон говорит.

   Я не гей, хён.

   У меня всегда есть классные девчонки, ты же знаешь их всех, хён.

   Но на тебя у меня стоит: на твои охуенные родинки, широкие плечи и выпирающий кадык.

   С первой встречи, хён.

 

   Джебом отбивает буквы азбуки Морзе лбом о стену напротив.

   П-О-М-О-Г-И-Т-Е.

   Джебом хочет просочиться в слив под его ногами.

   Джебом пропускает половину исповеди, выбивая остатки своих мозгов о кафель.

 

   А потом я случайно слышу, как ты зовешь меня по имени пока дрочишь, говорит ему в затылок Джексон.

   И решаю, что должен быть немного настойчивее, объясняет Джексон.

   Живем один раз, припечатывает его своей правдой Джексон, а спустя долгие минуты их обоюдоострого молчания Джебом слышит, как хлопает дверь.

 

   Диалога нихуя не вышло, понимает Джебом.

   Джебом вообще много чего понимает, на самом деле.

   Джебом выкручивает старый вентиль с холодной водой до конца.

 

   В комнате горит ночник, свет которого выхватывает из темноты выпотрошенную аптечку на полу, окровавленные бинты и павшую в бою рамку с фотографией Норы.

   На его кровати в позе убитого мамонта спит Джексон прямо поверх покрывала.

   В его, блядь, джебомовых трусах.

 

   Джебом подозревает, что пожалеет.

   Джебом сдергивает с верхней кровати одеяло.

   Джебом упирается ледяной ступней Джексону в крестец и мощным пинком задвигает его к противоположной стене.

   Джебом устраивается на освободившемся краю узкой кровати спиной к спине.

 

   Живем один раз, думает Джебом.

   И накрывает их двоих одним одеялом.

 


End file.
